<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KHR! x Reader by topmagtiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041858">KHR! x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmagtiger/pseuds/topmagtiger'>topmagtiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmagtiger/pseuds/topmagtiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete collection of all my Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters x Reader one-shots and drabbles! There will be stories of varying length, genre, and pairings, so please enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doctor Shamal (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Reader, Gokudera Hayato/Reader, Hibari Kyouya/Reader, Hibari Kyouya/You, Lambo Bovino &amp; Reader, Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/You, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reader, Sawada Tsunayoshi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cold Showers - Adult! Reborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Name) happily hummed to herself as she squirted a bit of shampoo into her hand, spreading it around before lathering it into her hair. After a long day of fighting, she deserved a nice, relaxing shower. There was little she looked forward to more than that.</p><p>As if on cue, (Name) heard a 'click' from the door of the nearby bedroom, signaling that Reborn had made it back. A smile came to her lips as she imagined her dark haired boyfriend loosening his tie and sitting it aside. He always waited up for (Name), no matter how long a day he himself may have had, and she appreciated that.</p><p>Right as (Name) went to move her head back under the water, a chilling burst of it hit her leg.</p><p>"Shit!" She cursed as she instinctively jumped to the other end of the shower. (Name) glared at the water before carefully moving to turn the temperature upwards. She turned it to the highest possible temperature before standing back against the shower wall.</p><p>(Name) waited a moment before testing the water once more. When she felt the same freezing stream as before, she sighed and turned her head towards the door.</p><p>"Reborn! The hot water is out! Go check on it!"</p><p>She heard him shuffle around from the other room before peaking his fedora-clad head through the door.</p><p>"Is something wrong, (Name)?"</p><p>"Yes, the hot water is out." She repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest behind the curtain.</p><p>"Then why don't you step out?"</p><p>"My head is lathered down in shampoo or I would." (Name) frowned.</p><p>"Oh." Reborn smirked as he walked over to the shower curtain. He wasn't entirely certain if (Name) was being honest or not due to the fact that he knew how much she loved her showers. Reborn pulled the curtain open and chuckled at (Name)'s gasp and half glare.</p><p>"Reborn! What are you doing??"</p><p>"I'm making sure you had gotten all of your hair, dear." Reborn chuckled at her pout. "Would you like me to tell you something important?"</p><p>"What, Reborn? I'm freaking cold right now." (Name) had a bit of visible irritation.</p><p>"The hot water didn't go out. I... turned it off."</p><p>"WHAT?? Reborn, go turn it back on!" (Name) exclaimed, letting out a puff of purely annoyed air.</p><p>"I will, but on one condition, (Name)." Reborn smirked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You let me join you."</p><p>(Name) gulped as she noticed the seductive gleam in his eyes as he steadily gazed over her form. Reborn had one obvious thing on his mind.</p><p>"Reborn, I don't care what you do, as long as you turn the fucking hot water back on!" (Name)'s blunt tone might've been a mood killer to some, but Reborn adored it.</p><p>"It's good you feel that way."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forever - Tsunayoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsunayoshi paced around the ballroom of the wonderful hotel that Reborn had rented for all of the Vongola nervously, playing with the small box in his pocket. Tonight, he made things right with (Name). He loved the love of his life. Last night he had said some things that he shouldn't have to her, and now he was going to fix it. He couldn't stand to have (Name) upset because of him.</p><p>Tonight, he would fix his mistake and show her just how much she truly meant to him.</p><p><em>Speaking of (Name)...</em> Tsunayoshi's eyes widened while a smile came to his lips as (Name) walked over to him, looking even more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. She walked up to him, gently wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you, Tsuna." Her (e/c) eyes shone with love as she pressed against him.</p><p>Against part of his will, he broke away from her with a smile, leaving (Name) confused. The 21 year old Judaime gently removed her arms from his neck, so that he could reach down to pull out the box in his pocket and kneel down. "(Name), from this day on I make a promise to you; never again will I say anything to hurt you," A dark blush fanned across Tsunayoshi's face as he smiled up at the shocked female, "Will you marry me, (Name)?"</p><p>(Name) was stunned, replying first with a smile as she tackled him to the ground. "A thousand times yes, Tsuna!"</p><p>If there was one thing (Name) knew about her new fiancé, it was that he'd never break a promise to her; any and everything that Tsunayoshi said, he meant. That alone would keep them together forever.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Date That Lasts - Tsunayoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Name) looked up at the starry night sky from her bedroom window, a small frown upon her face. Once more, she'd been stood up on a date, and after a while, it really hurt her inside. She couldn't understand why it was that nothing she did ever seemed to be good enough, or why no guy had a real interest in her.</p><p>"Is it so much to ask for one good date? Or one date that actually goes through?" (Name) quietly asked as she searched for constellations. "I should just give all of this up, shouldn't I?"</p><p>Right as (Name) had finished her sentence, her cell phone began to ring. Assuming that it was the male who had stood her up this evening, (Name) slowly rose and walked over to her bed where her phone laid.</p><p>Much to her surprise, the name on the phone proved to be Tsunayoshi's. Blinking, (Name) quickly answered the phone and pressed it against her ear.</p><p>"Tsuna?" (Name) asked, wondering if it could really be him.</p><p>"Hey, (Name)." The young Vongola boss greeted in return. "W-What're you doing?"</p><p>"Oh, me?" (Name) walked back over to her window, gazing at the stars as she spoke, "I'm not doing much at all. I'm just watching the stars in the sky."</p><p>Tsunayoshi gasped from the other side of the phone. "Eh? You're not out with (Guy's Name) tonight? I thought you had a date!"</p><p>"Well, we <em>did</em> have a date," (Name) sighed, "but he never showed up. Just like every other guy I've talked to in the past couple of months. I'm about ready to quit dating." She was tired of having her heart broken by guys who couldn't care less about her.</p><p>"You can't give up on dating because of a few jerks, (Name)." Tsunayoshi insisted before pausing in thought. "I-I know a guy who w-wouldn't stand you up. I-If you'd give him a chance." He added timidly.</p><p>(Name)'s eyebrow rose in curiosity. She trusted Tsunayoshi's opinion more than anyone. "You're sure, Tsuna?"</p><p>"P-Positive."</p><p>(Name) hesitated for a minute before questioning, "Who're you talking about?"</p><p>On the other line, Tsunayoshi went silent. (Name) heard him swallow heavily before he whispered, "Me."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tsuna, I didn't hear you." (Name) gave a smile. "Who?"</p><p>"M-Me, (Name)." Tsunayoshi stuttered with a bit more confidence.</p><p>"Do you really want to date me?" (Name) asked for conformation.</p><p>"I-I would. I promise, I won't stand you up." Tsunayoshi's voice held the utmost certainty. "If you say we're going on a date, I'll be there right on time."</p><p>(Name) didn't need to see Tsunayoshi to know that he was blushing.</p><p>"Then... how about tomorrow? We could go to the movies. Just us." (Name) suggested.</p><p>"Eh?? You're actually going to give me a chance, (Name)?" Tsunayoshi was shocked but thrilled.</p><p>"I am. You're the only guy I really trust anymore, Tsuna." (Name) admitted with a smile.</p><p>"I won't let you down. I'll come by your house around two tomorrow... if you're okay with that." Tsunayoshi chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Of course, Tsuna. I'll see you then."</p><p>Maybe, just maybe, Tsunayoshi was her right date all along; it just took a bit of heartbreak for (Name) to see that.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'll Protect You - Gokudera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hayato?" (Name)'s small, whisper of a voice made the young boy blink.</p><p>"What, (Name)?" He asked, wondering what she wanted. (Name), though she was only five, was already a weak girl. Her physical health wasn't the best, but she never seemed to be sad about it. That is, until now.</p><p>"You're going to be a big, strong guy, aren't you? A cool, crazy fighter who can take out anyone?" (Name) didn't fully understand the mafia world that the seven year old was fascinated by, but she knew that it would be exciting and dangerous.</p><p>"Eh? Of course I am, (Name)!" Gokudera knew that she was one of the few who didn't mock him about such a thing. She supported him more than anyone, it seemed.</p><p>"Good." (Name) smiled before taking one of Gokudera's hands in hers. She giggled softly before slowly raising his hand to her lips. (Name) placed a small kiss on the back of a blushing Gokudera's hand before continuing, "Would you make me a promise, Hayato?"</p><p>"A promise?" Gokudera tipped his head curiously. "What promise?"</p><p>(Name) couldn't help but smile. "Promise me that... that you'll grow to be the coolest, strongest guy out there. Then... you'll always be able to protect me," Her young eyes filled with tears, "Because I'm too weak and stupid to help myself."</p><p>Gokudera flinched at the sudden emotional moment, his free hand instantly flying up to stroke her cheek in a soothing manner. "You're not stupid." He scoffed, his brows furrowing. "Don't ever let anyone tell you that." Gokudera paused a moment before kissing her forehead. "I'll protect you, (Name), but not 'cause you're weak." Tears ran from her eyes. "You're stronger than anyone. I'll just make sure that you stay that way."</p><p>"Promise?" (Name) lightly sobbed. Even at her worst, Gokudera thought that she was the cutest girl in the entire world.</p><p>If protection was what she wanted, protection would be what she got!</p><p>"Always."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sugary & Soft - Lambo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Name) ignored the sounds of chaos that came from the Sawada Manor as she sat outside, the small, cow-like boy Lambo in her lap. Lambo was currently grinning while eating a bowl of sugary candy, as per usual.</p><p>"Lambo-san loves candy, (Name)-chan!" He laughed with a beaming smile, making (Name) smile as well.</p><p>The kind girl gently patted Lambo's afro for a moment only for her eyes to widen slightly. "Wow, Lambo-kun..." She continued playing with his hair while an excited smirk came to her lips. This caused the boy to gaze at (Name) with a confused expression on his face.</p><p>"Ne? What're you doing, (Name)-chan?" He asked while sucking on his sucker.</p><p>(Name) laughed lightly, patting the top of his hair with both of her hands as she giggled, "I love your hair, Lambo! It's so soft!!"</p><p>Lambo laughed while smirking smugly. "Lambo-san has always been a hit with the ladies!" He proclaimed proudly.</p><p>While (Name) continued to stroke his hair, Reborn came outside. With one quick jump, Reborn landed beside of (Name) and Lambo. "Stupid cow." The Katekyo Hitman scoffed, kicking Lambo upside the head.</p><p>"Uwaaaah!" Lambo cried, "(Name)-chaaaan!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Memories of Love - Hibari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hibari closed his eyes as he laid on his bed, thoughts that he had long ago pushed aside forcing their way back into his mind. The dark haired teen let out an annoyed grunt as he recalled a (h/c) haired herbivore, one unlike any other he had met before. She was kind, caring, and no where near as annoying as even he would have liked to believe. Yes, (Name) had been a different kind of herbivore.</p><p>Hibari and (Name) had met only a few days before the former had been 'recruited' to join the Vongola, a day he tried hard to forget. (Name) had just begun going to Namimori High, and the moment she had stepped inside the building she had caused an uproar. Her gorgeous (e/c) eyes had the attention of every male in sight, making each soul that passed by her stop and gawk.</p><p>It was only natural that the Discipline Commitee had to step in.</p><p>Whenever Hibari had approached her, tanta in hand and a scowl on his face, (Name) hadn't flinched in the least. Instead of cowering below him like most before her, (Name) had simply smiled sheepishly and apologized for causing a scene. (Name) wasn't afraid of Hibari at all and that puzzled him. Was she careless? Naive? Idiotic?</p><p>Hibari had done no more at that moment than turn a cold shoulder to (Name), telling her to go to class and to stop making trouble. She had agreed while he threatened to bite her to death otherwise. Once again, (Name) had shown no sign of fear or distress. As he watched her leave, Hibari couldn't help but be puzzled by (Name); what was wrong with her?</p><p>Over the next few days, (Name) had continued to unintentionally cause trouble throughout the school. Each and every time, Hibari would go after her and make her continue on with her regular business before the two would part ways. Even when Hibari raised his weapon to her (though he would never actually hit her), she never flinched.</p><p>One day, Hibari got sick of it. He caught (Name) leaving class one day after school and decided to confront her about it. She had smiled as she spotted him while he kept his emotionless stare.</p><p>"Hey Hi-"</p><p>"Damn herbivore." Hibari cut her off, pinning her against a wall with a tanta at her neck. Only then did (Name) gasp, an obviously surprised expression on her face.</p><p>"Hibari! What are you doing?" She asked with only confusion in her voice; she still wasn't afraid!</p><p>"Why aren't you afraid of me, (Name)?" Hibari's face was dangerously close to hers, making (Name) blush.</p><p>"Y-You just don't scare me, Hibari." That simple answer wasn't what he wanted at all.</p><p>"Then I will make you afraid of me." Hibari had placed his mouth on her neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin. (Name) had bit her bottom lip, trying not to squirm under his grasp. Her books that soon dropped to the floor were quickly disregarded. "I hate you, herbivore."</p><p>Hibari sat up on his bed, running a hand through his thick hair. "I still hate her." He muttered, pushing the memory away. After that day, (Name) had begun to cling to his side, something that Hibari neither welcomed nor ignored. She still did. Hibari hated (Name); he hated even thinking about her and the good times they had shared.</p><p>Glancing at the glowing cell phone beside of him with a sigh, Hibari decided to pick the device up and give a one word greeting to an eager (Name). The loving tone in her voice, filled with affection towards only him made him realize one thing.</p><p>He really couldn't hate her, nor their memories, as much as he'd like to.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cruel Beauty - Shamal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Awh, you're so beautiful, (Name)! Come on, just give me one kiss!" Shamal cooed as he wrapped his arms around the sitting woman.</p><p>(Name) sighed, putting one of her hands on Shamal's face and pushing him away. "Shamal, I'm trying to work. Not now."</p><p>"But (Name)!" He whined, moving her hand from his face. "Just one kiss!" Shamal grinned as he once more pursued (Name) with his lips extended.</p><p>"Dammit, Shamal," (Name) gave an exasperated sigh. "Leave me alone for a while. I really need to finish this." She once more pushed him away, picking up a pen she had since dropped.</p><p>"Don't be so boring, (Name)." Shamal grinned, taking one of her hands in his. He gently stroked his thumb agains the back her hand. "You've been working too long! Take a break and let me relax you."</p><p>"I've been working for ten minutes." (Name) sweat dropped before sighing once more. "Just let me finish."</p><p>"You're being rude, (Name). Very rude." Shamal shook his head in mock disappointment. "Let me fix that attitude problem of yours." Shamal once more attempted to kiss (Name), only to have her sigh in defeat.</p><p>"Shamal, are you going to shut up and let me write anytime soon?" (Name) asked with obvious frustration.</p><p>"Not until you kiss me, (Name)!" Shamal grinned in excitement. "You're finally going to do it?"</p><p>"I guess so." (Name) stood from her seat and walked outside her room. "If you really want to kiss me, come out here."</p><p>"(Name)!" Shamal exclaimed as he jumped over to where she stood. When (Name) darted back inside the office, he landed with a thud. Before Shamal could even blink, (Name) had the door locked. "What? Why?!"</p><p>"I'm getting my work done." (Name) replied with a much more chipper tone. "Deal with it."</p><p>"How can someone so beautiful he so cruel?!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>